S e d u c t i o n
by BTWNTHELINES
Summary: Yin has a secret. How will Hei react when he finds out? Will it change the course of their whole relationship? Read to find out. ONE-SHOT. Lemon. Discretion advised. HEI X YIN


**Disclaimer: I do not own Darker than BLACK or any of its characters**

 **Rated M:** Sexual Themes

 **Author Note:** I noticed that there is a lack of Hei X Yin one-shots on this forum and decided to contribute to one. I adore this underrated couple greatly, and I can only assume that perhaps you do too. I have a few other stories by this pair that I've been meaning to update. Hopefully this will get my creative juices flowing. Anyway, I hope you enjoy it. Let me know your thoughts in your reviews...

* * *

Yin hovered over Hei's body as she watched him sleep. This was her little secret. She loved to watch him in his slumber. When he was sleep, his spirit was peaceful... he seemed _whole_. She reached her hand out tentatively and ran her fingers through his short black hair. It slipped through her fingers like mercury in her palm. She slowly trailed her fingers down his face, outlining his features with perfect delicacy, just as she had done countless nights before. She listened closely as his breathing picked up, not enough to awaken him, just enough to stir him. He parted his lips as he let out a sigh. She wondered what he was dreaming about...his sister Bai...Amber, perhaps...his past life?

He had told her countless and countless times again that contractors did not dream...

She had told herself countless and countless of times again that she did not believe him.

She licked her lips as she gazed longingly at his own. She had read of lovers sharing such an embrace in the manga she used to enjoy. She hoped that one day, maybe, in the future she could share such same embrace with him-a kiss.

She ran her fingers over his collarbones in wonder, fiddling lazily with the straps of the black tank top he wore to sleep before bravely venturing her hands further than she ever had the courage to do so before. She trailed her hands over his torso, following the natural dips and curves of his body, barely covered by the thin blanket he stubbornly slept under. She had a strange urge to caress the scars that peeped from under that thin black material. She hesitated; the only sound in the room being the soft whistle of his breathing. She could feel her heart mimicking his beat as she watched his chest rise then fall...rise then fall...only to continue on again.

She experimentally ran her nails down the expanse of his long strong arms, playing idly with the short thin hairs that grew there. She gasped at the way he moaned weakly under her touch. She willed herself to stop. She knew she ought to exercise some self control. How would she ever explain herself to him if he ever woke up to catch her touching his body? Would he be angry with her? Would he yell at her? Or worse...would he be disgusted with her!

These were definitely not normal tendencies for a doll to have.

Her eyes studied his peaceful face closely. She exhaled a breath she didn't realize she was holding once it was clear that he had not awakened. Even still, despite her will, her lilac eyes gravitated back to his perfect features: his lush black lashes that framed those dark blue eyes that knocked her senseless with a single glance her way, those angled eyebrows that controlled most of the emotions on his stoic face, that slim nose that complemented his facial shape and those thin lips that made her stomach erupt in strange tingling sensations when she pictured them pressed against her own. She rubbed her quivering thighs together, completely unaware at how her actions were affecting the both of them...

She traced meaningless patterns into his flesh, setting her sights on his long slender neck, lightly littered with stubble. She trailed her fingers up its expanse, along his slender cheek, past his thick locks to his ear that hid behind them. She yanked on it experimentally...teasingly, toying away with his earlobe, relishing the feel of its velvety texture before slipping her finger further up to trace it's complex groves. Yin was unaware, but her touch as causing an electric sensation to bubble forth beneath Hei's sensitive skin. Everywhere she touched left a trail of fire. Everytime she touched him, he felt the hot shrill of his nerves begging for release as the blood pooled to his steadily growing erection. She was unaware of how very _awake_ Hei truly was. She was not aware that he was completely conscious of everything that she was doing as he struggled to maintain his facade under her sensual touch.

Hei bit his lip as her warm fingers toyed with his sweet spot. She was too preoccupied with his ears to notice the movement in his face. He swallowed thickly as he fought with the reactions of his body...

She didn't know.

She couldn't have known how sensitive his ears were. He attempted to calm his breathing. The last thing he wanted was to startle her. Even worse, embarrass her...if she could even physically _be_ embarrassed. It fascinated him how his harsh panting went unnoticed by her acute senses. He was well aware of her...habit…the one where she would routinely caress his body under the cloak of the night when she thought he was asleep. He wondered what it did for her. He wondered if he fascinated her...and if he did…

...then why?

Was it the unknowns of the male body that draws her to him?

Was it hormonal?

Was it the product of a fantasy-even if he highly doubted that to be so...

Was it a glitch in her programming? He was well aware of how often she exercised her free will…a perfect example was how _well_ she was manipulating his body with her unskilled hands.

It took a moment for him to realize that her movements had faltered, and he was tempted to open his eyes and address her, until suddenly something warm and _wet_ came into contact with his sensitive ear. His whole body trembled as he felt the tip of his ear breach her soft plump lips. Mentally he imagined her leaned over his body, his large tank top slipping off her small shoulders, her long hair tumbling over the bed, sheltering her actions from the world as she engulfed his whole ear in her hot, impatient mouth.

"Yin!" He sat up with a shout, as he let out a strangled cry at her torturous ministrations. He was ashamed that his body was responding so _inappropriatel_ y towards her. Surely she did not see him that way. Surely she was simply curious! He knew after this night, he would no longer be able to see her as just the small helpless human being who needed his trust and his protection- He would see her as a woman; a woman who singlehandedly aroused the beast in him that had been content in its slumber, buried away deep deep inside his lifeless body...far, _far_ away from _any_ woman's wandering eyes. Sure, he had kissed a few women along the way, maybe they had seen his body naked, or proclaimed to him their sinful inclinations. But never, had he ever _desired_ them-until now.

Yin sat back immediately. But if she was surprised, not a trace of it showed on her face as her blank lilac eyes met his lustful piercing gaze.

"Hei?" She questioned softly. Deep inside she felt her heart freeze...he had caught her! She wanted to apologize; she wanted to offer an excuse...she wanted to say something, _anything_ to plead her case but when she opened her mouth...nothing came out.

Hei bunched the sheets tightly as another wave of sensations quaked his body. His breathing was ragged and shaky as he kept his head bowed. **God** it felt so good. She shifted, uncomfortable, as she started to rise from his bed. His deep blue eyes rose to meet hers as his hand instantly gripped her wrist, stilling her movements.

"Hei...I'm sorry..I-I" She attempted until she felt her body being pulled in his direction until she crumbled in his lap. She studied his face out of surprise, her round eyes widening only a smidget as she caught herself, planting her hands on his broad chest and spreading her thighs around his lean hips.

"Hei?" Her voice squeaked as she fell. Her body felt utterly foreign to her as her fingers tightened their grasp on his shirt. She willed herself to tear herself away from him, but her body paid no mind as his lustful, and surprisingly shy eyes studied her. She felt naked under his searching gaze.

He eyed her nervously. What could have possible come over her? She was not acting like her usual self at all and it was throwing him off. He wasn't quite sure how to correctly address this...situation... so he said nothing as he waited. He would have never taken Yin for a dangerous woman and despite all the things he knew she had done, she was still the splitting image of a pure, innocent and sometimes naive young woman in his mind. Her actions were causing him to truly reconsider everything he thought he knew about this beautiful doll before him,

"Yin?"

She started to put up a struggle as she felt an unusual need to put some distance between their bodies...as if some part of their interaction was not moral. She gasped as she felt something brush against her inner thighs and both of their eyes cast downward to discover the tent in his boxers.

And that's when she did it.

If anyone had the right mind to ask her what came over her, she wouldn't have a damn thing to say about it.

Her tiny hands reached down as she curiously grasped that strange bulge in his undergarments. What is that? Is it what she thought it was? She pondered as she thought back to the only references she had of social activities involving the opposite sex. Hei groaned loudly from her ministrations. She watched as his whole face flushed red as he rested his head weakly against the wall. He said nothing as he peered at her through a hooded gaze. He collected her hands from between his lap and set them into her own. She watched as he squeezed his eyes tight, his chest rising and falling violently as his body shuddered before her. After watching him silently for a few moments she shyly asked,

"Why does Hei resist when his body responds positively to my touch?"

He nearly fainted from her honest curiosities. Her innocence was playing a dangerous game with his arousal and he was quickly finding himself losing that fight.

"Yin...go back to your bed. Go back to bed... _please,_ " He hissed weakly as he gave her a gentle push in the right direction. He needed her to hurry out of his bed, to hurry off his body before he did something he would regret. Her sweet scent was filling his nostrils and her soft body was so _inviting_ pressed against his. She didn't respond as she slowly pushed him to the bed.

"Please! Yin, you don't need to do this. I won't force you to do this" He said earnestly once his back hit the soft embrace of the mattress.

"I want to. I want to do this" She reassured softly as she pulled her tank-top, the only thing separating her naked body from his clothed chest, over her head. She had made up her mind. She wanted to be with Hei...as lovers do.

She wanted him to want her _too_...

Hei found himself visually devouring her modest frame. Yin was **beautiful** : her pale skin seemed to shimmer in the moonlight, her unbound hair cascaded over his body, tickling his tortured flesh in its wake, her pink lips were open and inviting, her exposed sex dripped moisture straight through his thin shirt. His eyes rolled into the back of his head, after he registered how wet she was the moment the sweet sound of her voice reached his eardrums as she confidently proclaimed,

"...I'm ready."

In a flash, she was rolled onto her back. He moaned as he bucked his frantic hips dryly against her body. Her face was completely expressionless but he didn't let that fool him. He could read the signs of her arousal-it was present all over her: the way her body trembled beneath him, the way she slowly licked her already glistening lips, the way her muscles tensed and then untensed as he absently trailed his hands along her subtle curves, groping her tender flesh greedily.

He groaned deep and low, his voice an undeniable husky...He feared he would cum before he even took her!

His panting increased as he pulled away quickly to rid himself of his clothes and return to her awaiting arms. With their bodies equally naked pressed perfectly against each other, he buried his head in the crook of her neck as he moaned,

"If we go through with this Yin...I won't be able to stop…"

She threaded her fingers through his hair as he brought his face up to hers, resting his forehead weakly against her as he struggled to reign in his arousal _just in cas_ e she changed her mind. He would never push something as important and equally life changing as this upon her. Yin simply closed her eyes as she tilted her body up to press her lips gently against his. The moment they touched she whispered against him,

"Then don't stop"

Hei cried out weakly as his body wholeheartedly surrendered. All strength and reason was blown out of him as he captured her lips passionately and invaded her mouth with his insistent tongue. He could hear her soft moans building with each caress:when he suckled on her delicate collarbones until they bruised, when he flicked at her rosy pink nipples until they hardened, as he trailed hungry kisses along her soft belly, as he ran his calloused hands down her creamy thighs…

"It's ok Yin. Let it go. Moan is you want to. Scream if you have to. Don't be afraid...I want to hear you..." He encouraged as he brought his fingers to her wet folds and strummed her pink pearl. The most delicious moan tumbled out her mouth as he attacked her sweet heaven, inserting a finger in to pump and stretch her virgin folds. Her soft pants egged him on, fueling his desire as he continued to build her up to her first climax.

"Hei...Hei...Hei" She chanted his name softly. If it were any other man, the passion in her voice would have been lost on them. But Hei was not just any 'other' man. He could feel the love in her touch as she dug her nails into his back. He could see the love in her eyes as they shone like diamonds beneath him. He welcomed the pain of its bite as he lapped along her neck, occasionally nibbling at what he soon discovered were her sweet spots. He poked his head up momentarily to check up on her and was at awe with what he saw. Her gaze was hooded, there was lust dancing just beneath the shimmer in her lilac eyes, her face was flushed pinker than her favorite panties, her head was tilted back in ecstasy as she went straight over the edge. He watched as her swollen lips parted to vocalize her release, her lips forming a perfect, soundless O. His heart swelled with pride as he worked her through her first orgasm. He felt his cock twitch against her soft belly at how erotic the scene was.

He loved her.

He loved her.

He loved her…

"God, I need you now Yin" He moaned as he collected himself in his hands and spread her juices along his tip whilst spreading her legs apart to accommodate his weight.

"Just breathe Yin. This is going to hurt" He instructed as he entered slowly, allowing her to get accustomed with his girth. If she was in pain, once again it didn't show in her face as he pushed within her hot, unspeakable tightness until he was completely swallowed up by her twitching sheathe.

Hei moaned out a stream of obscenities that were far too inappropriate for her ears as he squeezed his eyes shut. He panted harshly as he stilled his impatient hips. All it would take would be one tight squeeze of her virgin walls to bring him over the edge.

"Just tell me when, Yin," He ground through clenched teeth as he found her hands and pinned them above her as she squeezed them tight. When he felt her grasp lighten, he knew she was ready, and he rolled his hips slow and steady as he set a comfortable pace. Her lips weren't too far away from his ears, and her hot breathes sent shivers down his spine and straight to his shriveling balls as he cried out weakly.

"Do you feel good Yin?" He panted as he kissed her sweetly on her temple. She looked so dazed. He wasn't sure if he should be worried or thrilled. But when he watched her absently bite her bottom lip and her soft shrills increase in their tempo, he knew she was close. Her nails were dug so deeply into his back he was sure they would leave scars as he guided her to her second release and his impending end. He knew she exploded by the tightness of her contractions against his hardness. He watched as her eyes flew open and rolled to the back of her head silently, just seconds before he came undone.

"Yin!" He cried out her name passionately as he filled her with his hot semen. They shuddered together, as they slowly came down from their high.

Hei swept her sweat drenched bangs out of her eyes as he ran his hands lovingly down her face, down her body and he planted gentle kisses all along the way. She sighed contently, her face frozen in an emotionless daze as he left the bed and returned with a warm damp cloth to clean her up.

He had made love to a doll.

Hei was hopelessly in love with an atypical girl. And yet, he felt content with life as he wrapped his arms around her small frame. He felt compelled to say them...those three little words that would inevitably change their relationship forever-but he said hesitated.

"Thank you Yin" He mumbled as sleep started to take him.

"Hei...I need to tell you something."

"Mhhmm, what's that?"

"...I love you" She whispered so softly he wondered if he imagined it. But when he felt her shuffle her body so she was spooned even further in his body he knew he had not heard her wrong.

"Yin?"

"...yes?"

"I love you too"

/


End file.
